What Might Have Been
by Blondegirl14
Summary: My choice of the ending to episode 2x24, The Deadly Game. Please R&R, I love to hear what you guys think.


So I, as well as just about every other person I've talked with who saw the season finale last night, was very upset with the way it ended. Beckett should have had her chance! Anyway, I wanted to change some things. So the dialogue from the show is in italics, and my own creations are in regular font. I'm not sure I like the way I ended this, but I felt it needed to be done. Just read and see what you think.

Nothing about Castle belongs to me :) Maybe that's what ABC can give me for my birthday... hehe.

* * *

"_This past year working with you, I've had a really good time."_

"_Yeah, me too."_

"_So I'm just gonna say this and, let the chips fall where they may."_

Ahh a poker reference, she really did know the way to his heart. But Castle kept silent, knowing that if he spoke now, he might cause her to stop and think twice about what she was about to say. He just gave her a small nod of encouragement, praying that she couldn't hear how hard his heart was beating. But Kate Beckett couldn't hear a thing besides her own beating heart, and for once, she was going to listen to it.

"Castle I…," she paused, knowing she had to do this, had to tell him how she felt. It was a now or never moment, but god she hated those. Taking a deep breath, she stuttered trough it. "I-I love you."

He'd been still before as she spoke, but now his entire body froze in place, even his facial expression locked into one of slight shock. She loved him? Katherine Beckett, the detective who slept with a gun and constantly rejected his attempts to hit on her, loved him? Somewhere inside his chest, a tiny firework erupted, but Castle had some doubts of his own to clear with her first before any celebration could be considered.

"What about Demming?"

Beckett's eyes had fallen to the ground, partly in shock at herself for actually saying the words to him that she'd barely been able to think to herself, and partly out of embarrassment, sensing that his reaction wasn't quite what she hoped it would be.

"It's over, I ended it."

Her voice was quiet, but Castle had no trouble hearing her in the silent atmosphere of the precinct.

"And… and you love me?"

He was seeking some sort of confirmation from her, something that told him that this wasn't all a dream. Cause he'd had plenty of dreams involving her and him and those three words, but never had it quite played out like this. And after having seen how happy she seemed with Demming, he hadn't expected this to happen any time in the near future, hence his need for a break from her, and from the feeling of inadequacy she sometimes made him feel.

Beckett nodded her confirmation, almost afraid to meet his eyes for fear of seeing the rejection in them. But she looked up anyway, and failed to disguise the sharp intake of breath she took as she saw the intensity in his gaze directed at her.

Castle took a step forward, intent on finally taking her in his arms and kissing her without fearing for his life. But his action was stopped short by the familiar voice of another woman he'd loved in the past. And in a split second, the fireworks that had been erupted fell sharply back to earth.

"_Richard? You ready?"_

For the second time in a matter of minutes, Castle froze, watching the expression in Beckett's eyes turn from the hope she'd felt as he moved to kiss her, to fear at this new arrival, and he knew she saw the same feelings mirrored on his own face. But he snapped out of it, not wanting Gina to see the moment that had almost occurred. Spinning he gave her his best fake smile.

"_Hey Gina um,"_ he turned back towards Beckett, prayed she'd gathered herself together by now. _"Beckett you remember Gina, my ex-wife?"_

"_And publisher" _the blond finished, extending her hand to Beckett who shook it halfheartedly.

Forcing herself out of the shocked expression, Kate tried her best to look as though nothing had been about to happen_. "Yeah we spoke the other day; looks like you finally tracked him down."_

"_Oh yeah, he's such a little boy sometimes."_ Gina rolled her eyes at Rick who just smiled and shrugged, certainly not denying the accusation. _"I mean I don't know why, it's not like I bite… much."_

The last word must have been directed for Castle's ears only, but Beckett heard it and choked back the tightening feeling that was creeping up her throat. The thought of that woman doing anything bite-related to Castle was enough to make Kate feel sick to her stomach.

Gina however, didn't seem to notice the expression on the detective's face, and turned back to Rick. _"Well we better get going; we'll be stuck in traffic all night."_

Kate felt herself falter, her hopes that Gina was only here on business fading quickly. _"Going?"_

Castle wanted to save her from the pain she was no doubtfully feeling from this interaction, but his hands were tied. He'd made a promise to Gina, he couldn't just back out of something like a trip to the Hamptons, not after she'd already taken off work and packed three-fourths of her belongings. _"To the Hamptons."_

Still holding out some small shred of hope, Beckett looked back at Castle, but seeing the conflict in his eyes didn't make her feel much better. _"For the weekend?"_

It was a silly question, she knew. Of course they weren't just going for the weekend. Castle had told her that he was staying for the summer to write his book. She could only pray that Gina wouldn't be there to keep him company for the whole three months.

"_No for the summer actually, so I can stay on top of him while he finishes his book." _Gina looked so calm and so sure of this little arrangement that it made Beckett feel all the more inadequate standing next to her. Biting back the burning desire to drop kick the blond, Kate looked away for a moment, gathering herself. She was a detective dammit, she was better than this. But that steeliness she prided herself in had taken a serious hit just in the last few moments of the conversation, and with a small laugh, she sought to get some momentum headed back her way. _"I'm sorry, I didn't think the two of you got along."_

To Kate's surprise, it was Castle that answered her, and the certainty in his voice put another crack in the facade she had put up. _"We didn't, but then last night on the phone we started talking,"_ he'd turned towards Gina now who again finished for him. _"We ended up talking for hours, just like old times."_

Old times, Kate thought, times when she hadn't been around and Castle had been married. She felt herself growing a bit angry. Angry at herself for telling him that she loved him, angry at him for acting as if nothing had been said at all, and angry at Gina for ruining the whole thing. It was getting harder and harder by the moment to keep smiling at the two of them, and she gave up trying all together when the blonde snaked her arms around Castle's back, pulling him close, acting as if they'd never spent a day apart in their lives.

"Well I won't keep you then" Beckett said hurriedly, wanting nothing more than to get them both out of here and pretend that this whole thing had all been a horrible dream. Gina seemed to agree, and gave an impatient tug on Rick's arm. She'd spent enough time socializing with Nikki Heat, now it was time for a summer in the Hamptons with the man she never should have let go. Castle bit his lip, turning towards Kate, feeling as though some sort of goodbye was needed. Peeling his arm out of her Gina's grasp he extended it to her, and he could feel how angry Kate was in the strength of her shake.

"Have a good summer Kate."

She couldn't ignore the way her stomach dropped when he used her first name, something he rarely did, but her anger and confusion was too much to really acknowledge any feelings of happiness. She didn't respond to his well wishing, merely nodded, her eyes cast down. Richard Castle had rejected her; she should have known he would. After all, she wasn't some blonde bimbo seeking a fancy meal and a drunken one night stand. Glancing back up, Kate saw the pair arm in arm walking towards the elevator, and before she could stop herself, she yelled out.

"_See you in the fall?"_

Rick turned one last time, knowing it would take several heartfelt apology and a long time to break down the walls Kate would surely put back up now. But he couldn't go to her now. She needed time. Time to get over Demming, and time to make sure that loving him was what she really wanted. And he needed time as well, not only to write his book, but also to clear his head. He needed to sort his feelings out, and nothing could do that better than ocean air. Things would be different between them now, he knew that. But he could only hope that by giving them both a break, he could come back and be ready to love her in return. Giving her a smile, he nodded.

"_See you in the fall." _


End file.
